1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a method of allocating carrier frequencies for transmission within a transmission network.
The invention applies in particular to microwave tactical transmission networks in which frequency allocation is particularly complex because of the extreme agility which characterizes these networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a general rule, in such networks frequency allocation must be random to discourage any attempt at prediction by the enemy. One known method for allocating a frequency to a link between a send equipment located at one site of a network and a receive equipment located at another site of the network allocates frequencies at random from a set of carrier frequencies constituting the available frequency resource of the network after removing from this set frequencies that are prohibited for the link in question because of internal constraints of the network due to the proximity of other send or receive equipments at the sites in question and at nearby sites.
A drawback of any such method is that in practice it leads to blocking situations in which requests for allocation of frequencies cannot be met.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate this drawback.